


First Time

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Silk scarves were less abrasive on one’s wrists than handcuffs...</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Not Enough" prompt.

Silk scarves were less abrasive on one’s wrists than handcuffs, though it was possible Sherlock might have been able to pick the latter, even with Molly providing such exquisite distraction. The scarves were like her: beautiful, soft, but far stronger than they looked and quite unyielding in certain circumstances. These particular circumstances involved a talent for knots, gleaned from several years with the Girl Guides, and the stated goal of hearing him beg for release. 

He’d told Irene he’d never begged in his life, and that was true enough. But Irene wasn’t Molly…  and somehow, surrender was no longer unthinkable.


End file.
